


1937, Guernica by therefliesthyme [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of 1937, Guernica by therefliesthymeSummary:Spain is living a fractured lie. The Spain he knows is not the Spain he is.





	1937, Guernica by therefliesthyme [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [1937, Guernica](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/300345) by therefliesthyme. 



**Title** : 1937, Guernica

 **Author** : Therefliesthyme

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Hetalia

 **Pairing** : Spain-centric; Spain/Romano; Spain/France; Spain/Prussia; Spain/America; ...anything goes, I guess.

 **Rating** : pg-13/r

 **Warnings** : naughty words, sensitive imagery

 **Summary** : Spain is living a fractured lie. The Spain he knows is not the Spain he is.

 **Text** : [here ](http://therefliesthyme.livejournal.com/1914.html)

 **Length** : 0:07:34, 12:14 (with historical notes)

Download Link[ podbook here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/01%201937%2c%20Guernica%20by%20Therefliesthyme.m4b), [podbook here with historical notes](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/01%201937%20Guernica%20%28with%20historical%20notes%29.m4b) 


End file.
